Seasons Collide! An All out Battle!
---- Canada, Lethbridge Autumn Winifred gave a faint smile as she stepped out of the local police station. She dusted her hands before telling herself she did a good job. Three minor villains down, who would've thought such a small city would hold so much trouble? It either end the battles had been over so fast it was hardly a challenge for Autumn, instead she had be struggling to keep herself busy. Wandering down the streets, a few odd looks as most stared at the giant scythe on her back, Autumn head for a bar to get a couple of drinks, the night still young. "Target on the move." Specter's voice was monotone, symbolizing that she is on a Elimination Mission, this was a big one, a pro hero, with an unknown quirk. Although, something told her that this should be over quickly, which aided in her approach. She was on the rooftops of the homes around Trick-or-Treat. "Tracking until she stops. Over." Autumn was completely unknown to the girl nearby. It was either she wasn't looking or she was too busy with the idea of what drink to order. Stepping into the store she bought a coffee realising that drinking on the job would only cause Ethan to give her trouble later on. Stepping back out she took a sip before screaming. "OW OW OW that's bloody hot!" she made rather weird sounds as she tried to cool down her tongue to no avail. This is what I get for not getting something proper, she thought. "She entered a coffee shop." Specter communicated through her ECOL ear device, a device used when on mission for House Hawk Enterprises, although, the hero agency didn't allow hits, she just used the equipment given to her. She Watched as Autumn came back out. "Target is in sight, taking a sip of coffee." she gazed upon her when she saw that she burned her mouth. An opening! Specter was ecstatic, she leapt from behind cover, throwing three throwing knives towards Autumn. Attempting to eliminate her right then and there. The sudden sound from the roof alerted Autumn to the presence to Specter. It didn't take much to flick her scythe out and spin it rapidly, forming a shield from the knives but on doing so her coffee dropped the ground and spilled. Landing her scythe down, Autumn tsked. "I just bought that and I highly doubt you will pay for a new one. How rude of you," she kicked the reminder of the coffee out, not even focusing on the sudden attack. Specter was in a defensive position. She's a pro-hero for a reason. she cracked a smile. She lowered her center of gravity, so that she could easily counterattack, attack, or flee, depending on the situation. She gripped onto her two short swords, that shimmered in the moonlight, she was visibly shaking, due to the adrenaline, and the sheer simplicity that shrugged off her attacks. Most heroes would've been killed by that, let alone hear it and see it in time to come up with a positive solution to the problem. she gritted her teeth. Autumn tipped her head to the left a little. "Don't tell me I have another villain to clean up?" she sighed, keeping a grip on her scythe. "Not in the mood right now Missy, I'll give you a head start in running and after my coffee I'll come after if you want," her face showed no smile, it seemed to have disappeared as soon as she noticed the girl being a threat. "You seem like a wild one, I can tell from your eyes," the comment was subtle and meant nothing to Specter most likely but Autumn had actually said it for herself. Danger was written all over this woman, a threat in front of her face, yet she acts like nothing is amiss. Something's wrong. Specter thought to herself, on the hit, it said she was a B-Rank hero at best, but a B-Rank hero wouldn't be able to defend from her attack so nonchalantly. I have to be careful in my approach, I'll try to see if I could attack from up close, hopefully, I could get an opening or at least some advantage over her. with this thought, Specter sprang into action. Specter made her footing apparent, as she put more weight into her right leg, and launched herself forwards towards Autumn. At an incredibly high speed, she looked as if a cheetah in a full sprint, her animosity felt, along with a skiddish defensiveness like a cornered rat, homing in on her kill. She reared her left arm back, a small dagger in hand, she aimed, although a slight hesitation caused her motion to not be as fluent as she would have liked, she slashed towards Autumn's bicep, a move taught to her whilst inside "Project Wolverine"; if this slash were to connect, she could successfully incapacitate her gaining her an advantage, that she would need in order to win this battle. Autumn did not appreciate this "answer" from Specter. If she was honest with herself, she really couldn't be bothered with this but either way she had no choice but to defend herself. Autumn quirk activated like it was a natural feeling and white light surrounded Autumn. It had been there before but nothing more than a shimmer. Autumn took a bounce on her feet and her speed was something else. She didn't bother attacking, she wanted more information, so, using her speed and bounce to her advatange she jumped form behind and turned, her scythe allowing her to corner Specter if she didn't move. Specter was astonished, for one, this was one of the rare cases in which the Pro-Hero could read her movements, but also, move swiftly enough to prepare a counterattack, almost in less than a second. Incredible. In Specter's mind, she was fascinated with Autumn; win or lose, it mattered not, since she would remember this fight. Having failed in her attempt to sever the bicep from the connecting muscles, she pivoted slightly, she slammed her left hand onto the ground, luckily the dagger's tip caught into a crack in the pavement, and she tensed herself, half forcing herself into a roll. In mid-roll, she threw her dagger at Autumn, aiming for her left eye, in an futile attempt to blind her, but more so for a distraction to get some distance between them. Autumn said nothing, her eyes seemed to go cold. Once again she used her scythe as a shield since Specter had rolled under it and Autumn sighed heavily. "Can you refrain from doing things that may have me hit civilians," Autumn said with no real care in her voice. The civilians were always the problems in fights as some crowded around the two. At least this town wasn't as busy as some of the bigger towns so it was only one or two but it bothered Autumn. "If you keep attacking me I'll take you in by force, there is a police station just around the corner if you wanna make this easier on me." Is she really boasting for the townsfolk...? Specter had to question herself, she was aghast! This is why she became an assassin, you do things that matter in the long run, and you don't get famous for it. She turned to the townsfolk, with a huge grin. "Well everyone? Do you want to see the imfamous Specter take down the C-List hero, Trick-or-Treat? Wouldn't it be a grand spectactle!?!!" she asked, her voice booming. The crowds were cheering, whistling, and the noise began to attract more civilians. Perfect, I could use this to my advantage, she won't be able to hit me if there is people in the way. she chuckled to herself. "Come one, come all! This is a moment unlike no other! Specter versus Trick-or-Treat! The blood curdling assassin, versus the Kiddy hero herself! This is a moment for the ages!" Specter was trying to rally the people, in a tactic that all heroes hated, she riled them up in a way that made her seem like she wasn't going to harm them, and that she was only making it a spectacle, but to gain an advantage, sometimes one has to do some pretty dark things; just to turn the tides of battle. What was Trick-or-Treat to do? This situation was quickly falling into the cracks. The smile that had sat on Autumns lips faded. The some cone of civilians as they stared and gasped quickly covered the area and Autumn could only shake her head. She dropped her scythe before kicking it towards a more beefy civilian. "Keep a hold of that for me sir," she tipped an non-existing fedora before turning back to her problem at hand. Her quirk seemed to flair, almost like it was restrained till now. Just like her jump, Autumn was covered in a silvery white light but it was much stronger and covered her entirely. Faster than even before, Autumn leapt, leaving a small dent in the path. There was no emotion on her face as she darted, attempting to quickly end this facade at once with a punch to chest once, twice, thrice. Specter reacted in a moment's notice, she avoided the first hit by ducking under to the left, the second, caused a scrape on his cheek, just a small cut, but in that moment, it alerted her to her opponent's power, she went on guard, she rolled beneather the thrid punch, albeit barely. Got to watch that... energy coming from her, that's what packs the punch. Specter hauled out six throwing knives, but she knew at this point, her throwing knives could only be used as a defensive, and distraction, it won't do any real damage. Specter glanced around, then nodded to herself. "Do you know who I am?" Specter asked, hoping that this woman didn't know her true identity. Another jump from Autumn as more pathway was ruined out her light steps. She ensured that this time sh would be above Specter and as she came down she aimed her foot against her, hoping to kick her with enough force to knock her out or just make her fly. Autumn gave no sign of caring of the Specter's question and kept her eyes fully trained on her, not willing to give her the edge. specter thought about her options, deciding that under her would be the best option at the time, but there was no time for that, she repremanided herself for not being careful, so she jumped sideways with all her might, if Autumn was fast enough, she would be able to grasp onto her ankle.